Widespread attention has been directed to the development of furniture for supporting electronic devices or machines of the type which have come into common use in business and professional offices. The term "ergonomics" has become the byword of developers of such furniture, and the furniture itself is generically referred to as a "terminal table". The furniture comprises single-surface terminal tables, split-level terminal tables, and adjustable terminal tables, the latter generally including a shelf which can be adjusted vertically with relation to the main support surface of the table. While one of the aims of developers of such specialized furniture is to adapt the terminal tables to meet the needs of operators of the machines for which the tables are fabricated, they heretofore have fallen short of this goal, especially from the standpoint of combatting operator fatique and muscle strain during high intensity, long-duration operation of the electronic equipment supported on a terminal table. More specifically in this connection, conventional terminal tables do not provide proper or adequate support for the hands and arms of an operator, a critical consideration, particularly in situations where the operator is entering or deleting data by means of a touch video screen, for example. Conventional terminal tables further fail to provide proper or adequate means for enabling an operator to make adjustments of device-support surfaces which will permit better operator visibility of equipment such as monitors, central processing units, laser video disk players, or the like, and/or adjustments to enable an operator to position equipment in relation to his or her body to optimize equipment accessibility and maximize operator comfort.